The life of Kiyotaka Ayanokouji
by Satoru Kanzaki
Summary: Kiyotaka Ayanokouji is a mysterious man. No one knows how he does things and they don't know that he is an intellectual being. He never makes mistakes. He was perfect but, he was placed in a class full of defectives when he first entered the school he's supposed to attend to. Will he climb his way up to the highest ranking class, which is class A?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiyotaka's POV**

After what took like forever, the bus finally stopped at my destination. Well it wasn't exactly forever but instead, it took 2 hours to get here. My house is pretty far away from the school so it's a pain if I have to take the bus to get here and get back home. I wonder if they have dorms here. I'm seriously hoping they have so I don't have to go back and forth just to get to the school.

"Huh?" The bus went by me and I turned around. I didn't actually know that I had already gotten off the bus. When I faced the other way again, I saw a huge structure in front of me

 **"** So this is where I'll be spending my high school life at, huh?" I was amazed at how big and beautiful the school is. How can the government afford for all of this? It must have took a lot of effort and money to make this school. Koudo Ikusei Senior High School is the name of this particular place. They say if you excel in this school, you can have a guaranteed future. I really hope that I can excel at this school and make my future great. Just when I was about to walk in, somebody bumped into me.

"Owww." The one who bumped into me was a girl. She lost balance and fell to the ground. All her stuff fell on the floor too. I presume she was on a hurry to make it to the opening ceremony. I grab the stuff and let her up by offering my hand to her.

"Ummm, thank you and sorry for bumping into you. I was in a hurry so I don't miss the opening ceremony."

"No, it's fine and the opening ceremony isn't gonna start yet. It'll start in about 30 minutes or so."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm new here so I don't really know what time everything starts at."

"I'm also new here so don't worry. Do you want to walk together?"

"Sure, but can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How did you know what time the opening ceremony was?"

"Well-"

-End-

Hahaha got you on the cliffhanger there. Whaddya guys think about this chapter? I'm gonna leave the girl's name a mystery if anyone's wondering what her name is. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have so many assignments in school IRL and I'm not happy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Erm, well..."

The girl is staring at me so intently that it overwhelmed me and I was unable to answer her question. I have a problem with communicating to other people and I was always alone, no friends to talk with either. I wasn't paying attention to where we're at and focused to much on the situation before me that I didn't realize that we're already at the place where the opening ceremony will be held. I only realized it when I was thinking of a way to answer her question and when I looked around me to try and avoid the pressure her eyes are giving me, I now had an excuse to get out of the situation before me.

"Oh look we're already here." I said with a shaky voice.

"Hmm, huh?" The girl was focusing her attention to me and didn't know that we're already at the place.

"I guess I'll be going now. There's something I want to take care of before the ceremony starts." My voice was a bit calmer, I gave her a little smile and I took off.

The girl's POV

(This was the girl's inner conversation with herself when she was staring at Kiyotaka)

He's so cute!(I'm so sorry about this, I had to. I'm not going to make this an OC x Kiyotaka, you can count on that.) He can be famous with the girls, if it weren't for that serious looking face of his and if he makes his eyes not look dead. I was completely absorbed by his looks that I forgot that I asked him a question.

I noticed that his eyes are darting everywhere, I don't know why he was doing that but I'm sure he was just feeling awkward of me staring at him so much.

"Oh look we're already here." I heard him spoke those words. Huh, we're here? What does that mean?

"Hmm, huh?" I looked behind him and I saw a building, many students are going in there and I thought this was where the ceremony is taking place at. They have the exact same uniform we have so that's how I know they were also students here, and also this is the school's campus so that should be obvious.

"I guess I'll be going now. There is something I want to take care of before the ceremony starts." His voice was normal again, his voice before was shaky and I assumed he was feeling pressure when I stared at him.

"Thank you so much for walking with me...?" I am hinting that I wanted to know his name, and he realized that.

"My name's Kiyotaka, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji. I hope we meet again." He gave me a small smile before turning around and walking into the distance. His smile was so charming that it caught me by surprise. It's official, this is definitely the best day of my life.

Back to Kiyotaka's POV

"Whew I'm glad I got off that one. Well, it's time to take care of 'that' before the ceremony starts." With that, I went to where 'that' will be taken care of.

-End-

Again, I'm sorry for this crappy chapter and making the girl "in love" with Kiyotaka. She will not be appearing in many chapters that I will make in the future. Also, sorry for not updating and it's because that there's many problems I'm facing irl and I hope you will understand. Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter(hopefully)


End file.
